I Think I'm in Love with You!
by keitachii
Summary: RyouAnzuBakura. Hey, this is my first fic here. Ryou likes Anzu...but does Bakura do too? Who knows? Ryou gets a date with Anzu but...Sucky summary. please review!


Title - I Think I'm in Love with You!  
  
Summary - Ryou-Anzu-Bakura pairing. Ryou goes on a date with Anzu. Please Read and Review !!  
  
Warnings – Pro Anzu  
  
Remember folks, // blah // is Yami Bakura talking to Ryou in their link thingy.  
  
/ blah / is Ryou talking back to him.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I love you..." Ryou heard his friend saying to him. He froze, his heart seemed to have stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry. I d-didn't hear what you just s-said, can you repeat that?" Ryou finally managed to say.  
  
"I said ... I am worried about you." Anzu said staring at Ryou with curious blue eyes. She put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Ryou sighed a heavy sigh. He almost thought Anzu said she loved him! Hah, like that would ever happen...  
  
"Oh." Ryou said simply, feeling his face blush at what he had thought.  
  
"Ryou, if there is anything wrong, you could always tell me. No matter what's its about, I'm sure I could help," Anzu said, a small smile playing at the sides of her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, Thanks Anzu. It's good to know." Ryou said fidgeting with the cuff of his sweater.  
  
//Just do it stupid hikari. Your delay is sickening.//  
  
Ryou heard his Yami growl, which was actually normal so he was used to it by now.  
  
/This is not going to be easy Bakura! What if she says no?!/  
  
//Yes. Its really understanding that the friendship bitch will say no to hang out with one of her friends.//  
  
/DON'T CALL HER THAT!/  
  
//Listen, if you don't do it then I will!//  
  
Ryou sighed. This conversation was going no where. Ryou had developed some feelings for Anzu recently. He seemed to always want to talk to her and see her more. His Yami suggested to go date her then fuck her then move on. Ryou agreed. Except for the second part.  
  
Bakura was getting so annoyed at Ryou for moping around thinking of Anzu so now instead he decided to be persistent and overconfident that Anzu will say yes to Ryou for a date. Ryou was a little suspicious at Bakura's change of heart, and thought that perhaps Bakura had feelings for anzu as well. That thought was quickly erased when Bakura had been listening in and then nearly beat Ryou up for thinking such ludicrous.  
  
As Ryou contemplated about asking Anzu out or not, he hadn't noticed Bakura had switched places with him. Oh no, Ryou thought miserably eyes going wide.  
  
Anzu didn't seem to notice the change because Bakura made himself or at least tried to make himself look like the innocent Ryou but instead ended up appearing like a maniac smiling because he just took over the world.  
  
"Andu –"Bakura started to say in a cheery tone to sound like Ryou but was interrupted.  
  
"Anzu, you mean." Anzu said looking at Ryou tilting her head to the side at his misdeeming her name.  
  
"Yeah whatever," Bakura muttered before realizing he had acted very un-Ryou like. "Oh I'm so sorry! I meant Anzu." He added quickly to sound like his hikari.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryou was watching the whole thing with a doomed expression on his face.  
  
/No! What are you doing?!/  
  
//Shut up. I'm helping you.//  
  
/No you're not! You're worsening things Bakura! Please let me switch back!/  
  
//And watch you TRY to ask her out? Hell no. I'll do it myself for you.//  
  
Bakura leaned close to Anzu so that she leaned back into the wall. Her breathing became short and heavy and so did Bakura's.  
  
"Ryou. What are you doing?" Anzu said looking embarrassed. Bakura was so close to Anzu now it looked as though he could kiss her by moving one inch. He put his hands on the wall behind her and smirked.  
  
Anzu was getting uncomfortable. What was going on with Ryou?  
  
Ryou's eyes were getting bigger by the second as he watched what stunt Bakura was pulling. He saw Bakura pin Anzu to the wall making her blush. Wait a second. Anzu was blushing because of him? No. Not him. Bakura. Ryou's eyes narrowed.  
  
/What are you doing?/  
  
//Seducing. Look it up.//  
  
/Stop it Bakura. Please Bakura. Stop already./ Ryou said in a pleading voice turning desperate.  
  
//That doesn't sound right hikari so just shut it up. Besides I think she's going to enjoy this...//  
  
Bakura licked his lips. Anzu's mouth opened to speak.  
  
"You know Ryou. I think you're that you're the spirit of the ring now," Anzu squeaked as Bakura smirked some more.  
  
"No idea what you're talking about mortal." Bakura said smoothly in a low and deep voice. Oh shit, Bakura thought, I said mortal.  
  
"Mortal – "Anzu managed to say before she felt Bakura's lips on her own. He didn't hesitate to slide his tongue over he bottom lip and into her warm mouth. His taste was poison.  
  
/WAHHHHH!! BAKURA!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?/ Ryou was shocked. You could tell because he never usually cusses.  
  
No reply came from Bakura. He was too busy kissing and well he wasn't really a multi-tasking person.  
  
Bakura took his lips off of a stunned Anzu. He examined her. Her lips were wet and pink from the kissing and her blue eyes looked glazed over. He smirked.  
  
He switched back to Ryou.  
  
//All yours.//  
  
/AHH!! NO WHY NOW?!/  
  
Anzu looked at Ryou with questioning eyes. He looked scared, frightened, and confused unlike before when he was looking smug.  
  
Silence.  
  
//God dammit. Say something!//  
  
/Easy for you to say!/  
  
//Say you'll pick her up at 7 tomorrow.//  
  
/No!/  
  
//Yes//  
  
/No!!!!/  
  
//Fine with me. Just stand there gaping like an idiot. Why should I care?//  
  
Ryou had no choice now. He opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Uhm...I'll see you tomorrow at s-seven?" He stuttered, lips going dry.  
  
He watched Anzu. She was just standing against the wall looking dazed still.  
  
Ryou waited. One minute later.  
  
/She's not answering.../ Ryou was thinking not to his Yami but of course Bakura was listening.  
  
//YOU BAKA! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!//  
  
/What? Yes I did!/  
  
//I saw you. All you did was open your mouth then close it like a fish!//  
  
It felt like something hit Ryou in the face. Hard.  
  
/Oh./  
  
Ryou couldn't take the suspense anymore. One minute of thinking Anzu was going to say no when he hadn't even asked was too much for him.  
  
"Anzu!" He squeaked in a high pitch voice. He coughed. "Anzu." He said again to his original sweet innocent tone.  
  
"U-uh I'll pick y-you up tomorrow at s-seven?" He finally said.  
  
Anzu nodded.  
  
Oh well that's all for chapter one. Did you like it? KOOL! If you did I mean. Ok this is my first fic yuhhnoe. Please leave a review and I'll love you forever! No flames. And chocolate for all *hands out handful of your favorite chocolates* 


End file.
